


True Hope

by DoomSweater89



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actual Murder, Anxiety and panic attacks, Comfort, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Possible smut, Spoilers for those who haven't finished that game!, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSweater89/pseuds/DoomSweater89
Summary: When Hinata tries to go into the Final Dead Room in his delirious, hunger driven state he is stopped by Komaeda who eventually goes in with Hinata. The truth they find shakes them both and they have to help each other to stay sane with the new information they have attained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK FIRST FAN FICTION HERE WE GO!  
> Ok so I would very much appreciate critque if you have it but please be polite :'D  
> But anyway I hope this isn't to bad and you enjoy it!!  
> Let me know if I should write a chapter 2!!

   He wanted out.

   He wanted food, water and just to feel _safe._ Not to mention if he had to stare at strawberries and grapes any longer he was going to lose it. He wished he had been exaggerating here.

   Perhaps it was his state of exhaustion or hunger but he felt drawn to the foreboding presence of the Final Dead Room. He thought if there was an exit it had to be there, or at least some kind of clue for something, anything.

   And now he stood in front of it. He didn’t understand why a clown was on the door but didn’t have the energy to question it. Only one thought was going through his head, _“I have to get out. I can’t do this anymore.”_ He held onto it desperately since it was one of the few things keeping him sane.

   Without a second notice, he pushed open the door to the Final Dead Room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**(Komaeda Pov)** _

   Komaeda sat on his bed staring at the floor that was covered in a strawberry pattern. He has to admit, even he finds it irritating to look at strawberries all day but it doesn’t bug him as much as it seems to bug the others. He kept staring at the floor and idly swinging his legs. He’s never had much luck sleeping, especially on this island. Not because he’s scared he will get killed in the middle of the night, everyone knows by now he is completely open to that. It’s because he has been having nightmares every night ever since the plane crash. You think he would have been used them by now but that’s one thing he didn’t get lucky on. Talking to Hinata-kun has helped, even if Hinata-kun was wary when it came to believing what Komaeda says which Komaeda doesn’t blame him for. Who would believe something trash says anyway?

   He got tired of staring at the floor and decided to go walk around. He would have to see more strawberries but its better than just sitting around. As soon as he stepped out of his room he heard foot steps down stairs and decided to walk towards them. Couldn’t hurt to see what was going on, maybe he could witness a murder or even be killed himself! The excitement he felt made him want to speed up but he made sure to take quick and quiet steps.

   He went down the stairs and saw probably the last person he expected, Hinata-kun. He looked exhausted and delirious even, hunger can do that to a person so that wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was where Hinata-kun was heading, The Final Dead Room. He trailed Hinata-kun quietly, who was more stumbling then walking, and confirmed yes, he was going into the Final Dead Room since his hand was on the door and was pushing it open. At least, he was before Komaeda grabbed his wrist.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_(Hinata Pov)_ **

   Hinata flipped around when someone grabbed his wrist. He sighed from exhaustion and annoyance when he saw Komaedas worried expression.

   He tried to say, ‘what do you want’ but it came out as more of an incoherent mumble. Komaedas worried expression only got worse as he pulled Hinata back a bit.

   “Hinata-kun are you ok? I mean I know I’m trash for asking since it’s none of my business but…” He trailed off a bit at the end and Hinata is glad he didn’t start a self-deprecating rant. He wouldn’t be able to shut him up since it’s hard for him to form proper words at the moment. Hinata gave a slight nod and tried to move back towards the door but Komaeda didn’t let him go.

   “Hinata-kun you shouldn’t go in there. In your state, it’s too dangerous.” he said sternly but with a hint of worry in his voice. Hinata would be more shocked at this then he is if his brain was working properly.

   “I’m fine…” He was finally able to get out. He was slowly waking up more which was helping him think better, but he was still a bit delirious.

   “I know I’m horrible for insisting but you really shouldn’t! It’s far too dangerous for someone in your state!” He tightened his grip on Hinatas wrist and basically pleaded. Hinata was growing impatient and more alert so he finally looked Komaeda straight in the eyes which made him jump a little.

   “Come with me then, if you’re so worried.” He said still tired but not delirious. He was able to think better now and he was starting to get nervous since now he remembers how dangerous the Final Dead Room is but he still thinks it’s best to go in and check to see what is in there.

   “W-what? Are you sure you want someone like me to follow you?” He said… shyly? It seemed that way with how his voice was a bit quieter and the light blush on his cheeks, which confused Hinata greatly.

   “Sure, why not? Just stop with the self-deprecating stuff and let’s go in” He said half annoyed as he pulled Komaeda into the room.

   With both of them there they were easily able to pass the escape room. But Hinata froze when he read the letter that said the life-threatening game, Russian Roulette. Komaeda however, seemed almost pleased as he walked over to the gun and picked it up like it was any ordinary item. He turned back to Hinata with a smile.

   “I can do this part Hinata-kun!” He said cheerfully as he took out only one bullet and pointed it to his head.

   “W-what? No! Komaeda it’s too dangerous!” He said worriedly as he tried to get the gun away from Komaeda. The ladder stepped back and shook his head.

   “Don’t worry Hinata-kun! My talent may be worthless but I am the Ultimate Lucky Student and if I fail something like this then I don’t deserve that title.” He said with the same grin plastered on his face.

   “Well at least take out the other bullets you only have to use one!” He said almost desperately as he watched Komaeda shake his head again.

   “Where’s the fun in that? This will make things more interesting. Besides the letter said the higher the difficulty the better prizes we get! We might as well go all out and hope for the best!” He said in a cheerful voice as he replaced the gun to his head. And before Hinata could say anything he pulled the trigger.

_Click……._

   He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The door opened and Hinata sighed loudly in relief as he snatched the gun from Komaeda and put it back on the stand it rose from.

   “Please never do that again…” He said sighing and walking past Komaeda to the newly opened door. He hears Komaeda chuckle and follow after him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_(No one’s pov)_ **

   Hinata paused right after he stepped through the door and Komaeda soon saw why. The room was a bit cramped mostly because of the substantial number of weapons in it. The amount and variation of weapons was honestly impressive but he didn’t have time to admire since Monokuma decided to pop up.

   “Congratulation on completing the Final Dead Room!” He exclaimed in his usual annoying voice. “You even challenged yourself at the highest difficulty with a one in sixth chance of survival! Nice work!” he exclaimed happily! He then seemed to notice Hinata and gave him a subtle glare. "Oh it seems you're here as well..." He sighed sounding disappointed. "Jeopardizes the plan a bit but it should be fine." He said with a laugh and before Hinata could ask him what he meant, Monokuma handed Komaeda a file. 

   “Th-that’s…!” Hinata exclaimed seeing the Future Foundations mark.

   “Didn’t we already get this?” Komaeda said confused holding up the file.

   “Think of it as an extension” Monokuma said shrugging. “Let’s see… one last thing…” He said grabbing a file from behind him. “Here ya go!” he said happily handing this one to Hinata.

   They both freeze when they see the Hopes Peak Academy seal on the front of the thick file. Monokuma laughs turning their attention back to him.

   “Pupupu yes it’s exactly what you think! It’s a file containing your student profiles from your time at Hopes Peak!” He exclaims almost too happily, not that either of them noticed. Hinata couldn’t believe it, he was finally going to find out his talent! He already felt excitement but at the same time a bit of fear. What if his talent is something lame or something he can’t be proud of…? He shakes his head. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is he is finally going to know why he was chosen by Hopes Peak Academy!

   Monokuma left the two alone and they both decide to save the files for last and take a look around, seeing as that’s why they came in the first place. So, they place them on a small box and start walking around. Hinata got impatient quickly but that was understandable seeing as the file contained a lot of info he didn’t know about himself. Heck even Komaeda was pretty impatient, he wants to know everything about his time at Hopes Peak! Plus, he really wants to know Hinatas talent as well because he is sure it is one of the most incredible talents to match such a hopeful person like Hinata. It’s weird, he has no clue what Hinatas talent is or if he even has one but he can tell Hinata has the most hope out of anyone on the island!

   Komaeda saw a small window and went to look. He kneeled down and looked out the window and his eyes immediately widened. “Hinata-kun come look at this!” He said hurriedly and gesturing him over, making Hinata jog over and kneel down next to him and look out the window.

   “A… window?” He says looking out and his eyes widen. “W-what the hell? Where are we?!” He says overcome by absolute confusion. Komaeda shakes his head and explains what he was able to figure out about the buildings lay out. Hinata listened quietly and occasionally asked questions and they threw ideas back and forth trying to figure everything out. After a few minutes, they decided to talk more about it later.

   After looking around a bit more, they met back in the middle of the room and sat down on the floor as they went through the first file, the Future Foundation one. Monokuma was being honest when he said it was just a simple extension, not to say it was useless.

   “Hinata-kun did you notice how the murders from the killing school life match almost perfectly with the killings from this killing school trip?” Komaeda blurted out suddenly. Hinata looked back at the file and his eyes widened.

   “Woah you’re right Komaeda! It’s actually pretty eerie how well they match…” he said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

   “Does that mean the next death will be a suicide?” Komaeda said quietly. Hearing this made Hinata frown, he didn’t want another killing and he wanted to believe there wouldn't be another but…

   “I hope there are no more deaths but I guess we should keep it in mind… just in case.” He said somewhat sadly. Komaeda put his hand on Hinatas shoulder which surprised Hinata but he didn’t pull away or anything, he just looked at Komaeda sadly.

   “Don’t worry Hinata-kun! I’m sure we will get out of here. Even if we lose some people we can’t give up hope!” He said happily. Usually him saying things like this would piss off Hinata to no end but this time it’s actually somewhat… comforting. He still didn’t like the idea of his friends dying but the way Komaeda worded it made him feel better, if only a little bit.

   “Thank you Komaeda.” He said with a small smile on his face. Komaeda blushed a bit and took his hand off Hinatas shoulder.

   “N-no problem Hinata-kun! I’m glad trash like me could help!” He said trying to keep his voice steady. He heard Hinata sigh annoyed and turn towards him, which surprised him.

   “Komaeda you aren’t trash and you’re right we can’t give up hope. Even if I don’t agree with everything you say, like hope from murder…” He paused for a second before shaking his head and continuing. “But I do think you are right about somethings. Like getting hope from horrible situations, just… don’t cause those situations anymore ok? You’re not as bad as you say you are Komaeda” He said confidently with a smile on his face. Komaeda was blushing fiercely with a shocked look on his face.

   “I-I um thank you Hinata-kun…” He said looking away and played with the hem of his shirt. Komaeda clears his throat and says “L-let’s look through the other file n-now!” He said happily and with, what Hinata saw as, a genuine smile on his face and a blush dusting his cheeks. He laughed and nodded as he grabbed the future foundation file and put it in front of them.

   “R-ready?” Komaeda said looking excited. Hinata nods but inside he had a bad feeling. He didn't know what was causing it but it’s definitely there and it made his smile drop. Komaeda didn't seem to notice as he opened the file.

………………

………………………

………………………………………..

_Huh…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda were not prepared for what they were going to learn from that document...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AAAA
> 
> I don't have an excuse I've just been lazy and busy with school :'D
> 
> Anyway I wrote all of this in one day and I don't have an editor so there will most likely be some mistakes TTwTT
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave critique if you want!!! ;3
> 
> *EDIT: Fixed some of the grammar 8D*

_Huh…?_

Both boys stared at the first page of the large document. The original text of “Hopes Peak Academy Class 77” was desperately scratched out and under it was written, “Remnants of Despair” in red marker.

Komaeda immediately felt his blood run cold at seeing the word he hates so much on a document that could change everything. He looked over at Hinata who stares at the words with a confused glare.

“What the hell does that mean…?” He says squinting his eyes. He looks over to see Komaeda looking at him with a look of almost terror. Komaeda looked almost _vulnerable_ and it made Hinata feel actual sympathy for the guy.

“Maybe we should wait-” He started while trying to close the document before being stopped by Komaedas hand grasping his own. Hinata jumped back a bit with a blush on his face. Nagito immediately starts to apologize for touching Hinata while Hinata tries to calm him down.

After everything is calm again they look at the document once again. They give each other a look and a nod before Hinata reaches out and they start to read the contents of the first few pages. To their surprise, it started out exactly how they thought it would. Each page had information about everyone on the island. They slowly let their guard down until… they reached Hinatas page. Hinata stopped turning over the page when he saw his picture and tried to take a deep breathe. He was nervous. He was scared that his talent would be something to be ashamed of or something bad. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok Hinata-kun? Are you nervous?” Komaeda said quietly as he looked at him with a worried look. Hinata looked at Komaeda with a shocked expression, then looked at the floor and sighed before nodding.

“It’s ok Hinata-kun! I’m sure your talent is going to be amazing! After all, you have the most hope I’ve ever seen!” Komaeda said with a giant smile and his eye sparkling. Hinata felt a little more optimistic but at the same time, he felt worse. What if his talent couldn’t live up to Komaedas expectations? What if _he_ couldn’t live up to Komaedas expectations? He didn’t show his inner turmoil of course, instead he put on a weak smile and nodded with a small thank you.

Before Hinata could say anything more, Komaeda turned the page.

  
**_*Komaedas POV*_**

I quickly skim over the information I already knew/didn’t care about before reaching the talent section of the page.

My heart practically stops at the words on the page.

“Reserve Course”

I re-read it over and over again trying to make sure I read it right and the more I read it the more I start to panic. I suddenly realize I’m having an anxiety attack and I’m screaming. I yell how it has to be wrong and that it was lying. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I hear a voice telling me to breathe. I comply before I realize the voice is Hinata and I push him away.

“K-Komaeda please you have to stay calm, just breathe.” Hinata said comfortingly as he tries to get closer again. My mind is screaming at me to run away but instead I let him come closer and I let him calm me down. I let a _reserve course student_ calm me down.

Hinata gives me a few minutes to fully calm down before speaking up.

  
**_*Hinatas POV*_**

“K-Komaeda?” I start, trying to get his attention. He looks at the floor with a death glare that sent shivers down my spine. I clear my throat before continuing.

“What does reserve course mean…?” I ask unsurely. He takes in a shaky breath, breathes out then looks at me with a disappointed expression that makes me feel sick.

“It means you have no talent.” He says quietly but with finality. My eyes widen as I shake my head.

“Th-that can’t be right… why would I be on this field trip if I’m…” I couldn’t finish the sentence. I didn’t want to believe it.

“If you’re a normal, boring person?” he says in a harsh voice that feels like a stab to the heart. Komaeda hates me. I knew Komaeda only liked me because he thought I was special. But now that he knows I’m not, he probably hates me. It hurt. It hurt a lot to think about and I didn’t know why.

 

**_ *No Ones POV* _ **

Hinata shook his head to clear his thoughts before picking up the document to continue reading on his own while Komaeda glared at the wall.

The rest was the same as before until he reached Togamis page. He read the talent and gasped.

“Ultimate Imposter.”

Granted it wasn’t that surprising, especially after seeing the actual Togami in the document they got back in the amusement park. However, it was still a bit of a shock to confirm. He thought about telling Komaeda, but seeing as his death stare had not wavered once, he thought it’d be best to leave him alone for a bit.

He turned the pages till he got to one that looked different. Everything was written in red just like the front page, but this time looked less rushed. The first page was about Souda, but the picture looked very different. His outfit was pretty much the same minus the beanie and his jumper wasn’t zipped up all the way. No, what stuck out was his expression. Just looking at it sent chills down his spine. His eyes were a piercing red and his expression looked so deranged it was almost inhumane. He started to read the info under the picture and some of the categories had changed. It no longer listed things like his height and weight, instead it listed things that were honestly _disturbing._

He read through Soudas file and the more he read, the sicker and more scared he felt. He wanted to throw the book away and burn it but instead he keeps reading and even moves on to read other pages, which made him feel worse and worse. That is… until he reaches Komaedas page. Komaeda looked different to say the least. His hair was longer, and he looked more mature like the others. He had a collar and chain around his neck as well as a red and black striped shirt. His eyes were red just like the others, but his expression was one he recognized far too well, even if it was a little different. The calm smile he always wore, granted it was a little crazier but not by much.

He realized he has been crying this whole time while reading and he only realized it as he cried harder while reading Komaedas information.

Komaeda looked at Hinata with a mix of disgust and sympathy. He couldn’t get over how normal Hinata was, but he can’t imagine what Hinata is reading right now. He noticed the more Hinata read the worse he got at keeping himself together. Suddenly Hinata pauses at a page with a confused look. Komaeda watched as Hinatas face went from a look of pure confusion, to one of pure fear. He drops the file and start full on panicking and screaming.

Before Komaeda could stop himself, he ran over and started to comfort Hinata. He did the same thing Hinata did before as Hinata continued to scream that none of it was true.

After a little while Hinata was reduced to quiet sobs as he clutched onto Komaeda like a life source. Komaeda looks at the document. No matter how normal Hinata was, he can tell whatever is in that document is something that would wreck anyone.

Hinata looks up and his eyes widen when he realizes he was clinging to Komaeda. He pushed away and looked at Komaeda in pure fear. He curls into the corner and continues to sob. Komaeda looks at the abandoned document before walking over and picking it up.

Komaeda reads the entire doc and not long after he’s panicking far harder than Hinata could dream of achieving. Hinata sees Komaeda losing it and despite his better judgement after what he read, he crawls over and pulls Komaeda into a hug. It quickly became a crying session as Hinata tried to keep Komaeda and himself calm.

_**Nothing was going to be the same after this…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I misrepresented having anxiety and panic attacks, I don't know a lot about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and i'll try to update when I can!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw I didn't have Hinata do the Russian roulette like Monomi had to because i'm guessing Monokuma only had Monomi do it to hurt her :'D


End file.
